Blackstone
by ThePerfectDeathEater
Summary: Ever wondered what would happend if a muggle found out that he could do magic?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are made up. Also, any trademarked things and the spells that belong to the Dungeons & Dragons, belong to them, and not me.

Well, hello there faithful reader, and to those eight who read my last story, welcome back. This is a knock off of Harry Potter, Dungeons & Dragons, and real life, so please enjoy.

I The Order 

This story is set in the real life town of Blackstone, Massachusetts, which borders Rhode Island. Our Characters house is on Mill River Road, which was the closest to the Rhode Island town of Woonsocket. Our character's house was the first on the street, Stuck between Farm Street Motors, and The Roast house at the back. On the other side of his street, was a freight yard, at the end of his street, was an old foundry, and a pond and a small lake. Who is our main character? His name is Shawn Laren, a 15-year-old boy, who had taken a liking to Dungeons and Dragons.

One night, he came home from his girlfriend's and meandered through the kitchen, dining room, and stopped in the doorway to the living room where he found his mother, watching a big screen TV from a leather recliner. His mother was a fairly tall, and plump woman, with dirty blonde, and curly hair.

"Can you empty the dishwasher for me?" His mother asked in a delighted tone.

"Sure." Shawn said as he turned around to go do as he was told.

Five minutes later his mother got up and saw him walking towards the tall side cabinet, with a few big bowls. His mother closed the dishwasher so she could get by, and decided to clean the countertops. Shawn stopped, set the bowls down one the counter, and open the door to the tall cabinet.

"Mom, wouldn't it be cool if magic was real?" He said before picking up a bowl and putting it in the bottom of the tall cabinet.

"Well, life would be very different." She said while squishing an ant.

"At the rate my dreams are going, I hope it's real." Shawn said as he got back up and all the dishes were now away.

"That's all you can do is hope, because it isn't real" She said as Shawn walked up the stairs.

Shawn went up into his room, which was at the front of the house, it had a full bed, an L-shaped desk, a curtained closet, which contained a short, but wide dresser, a TV on his wall, and some shelves.

He grabbed his laptop, and decided to go look for some Harry Potter stuff, seemings that he had finished Deathly Hallows. After a couple of minutes of surfing he came upon a site that sold handcrafted wands, Whirlwood Magic Wands. He looked at their wands, and one caught his eye, The Death Eater. He read the description "_Join the dark side_". He liked the wand so much, that he would save all his money to get it.

To spend time not working, he would look around for more magic stuff, and even translate spells from Dungeons & Dragons into German, because Germany always held a special place in his heart. He did this, so he would have more spells to work with, instead of only the few Harry Potter spells.

Finally, the day had come. After countless days of working his ass off, after having to cut the grass at least five times, he would finally ask his mother to buy that wand offline for him. Shawn woke up on Monday, ready to ask his mother to buy the wand for him; it was twelve when he woke up. Shawn hurriedly got dressed, and ran down the stairs, to find that his mom was gone! He ran to the dining room and looked at the answering machine on a small table underneath an elaborate wood clock. One message. Shawn pushed the button and listened.

"One new message. Message one." The Machine chimed.

"Hi Shawn, it's mom, I'm out with Jen right now, I should be back for four, bye." His mothers voice ended and the machine's female voice picked up.

" Eleven thirty, end of messages."

How could he be so stupid, of course his mother was out with Jen! Jen was the eldest sister, who had a husband, Gary, and a one-year-old son, Connor. So now he had about three hours before mom got home, and then half and hour between his mom being home, and when she left for work.

So, as to fill up those ours of his mother's absence, he watched all of his recorded shows, Mind of Mencia, Reno 911, Avatar, and Mythbusters. Then finally, someone walked through the door.

It was his mother, with a huge bundle of groceries. Shawn sped by her, and flew to her SUV to empty out the rest of the bounty, and quickly put it away. As he did so, he saw many of his favorite foods, Hot Pockets, Ham, Rice Crispies, and of course popcorn.

Shawn quickly finished his job and ran up the stairs to grab hi laptop. The door to his room flew open, as he followed. He jumped onto his bed, turned on his laptop, and signed. He calmly walked back down stairs (stopping to do a few things along the way), and ambushed his mother.

"Mommy, can you order this for me?" Shawn asked in a sweet tone.

His mother took the laptop, and looked at the picture of the wand.

"A wand?" She inquired, "It's to expensive."

"I have the money up in my room!" Shawn said hurriedly. With that, he ran back upstairs, into his room, and disappeared behind the black curtains of his closet. He reemerged with seventy-five dollars. He counted, recounted, and counted again; he had the exact amount for the wand. He ran back down downstairs and handed his mother the money.

"Alright" She said with a twinge of bitter distaste.

Ten minutes later, Shawn's mother left for work. He had done it. His wand was on the way, the order was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

II: The Wand

Shawn's mother had chosen the free shipping option, so his wand would be in his hands in three to five days. He filled his mind with spectacular duels against Malfoy, and even against Umbridge. Not only did he think about said duels, but also they appeared in his dreams. Let us recall them now.

It was daytime. His mother ran a bustling hotel/home. Draco Malfoy walked in with Bellatrix Lestrange, who claimed to be his mother. They walked up to Shawn casually.

"Laren" Sneered Draco, but Bellatrix cut him off

"We are here to retrieve some papers that your great-grandfather wrote" Lestrange said quickly

"Well let's go check the attic and see what we can find" Shawn said pleasantly.

He led them to an elevator and within seconds they reappeared in a massively expansive room with tons and tons of junk. They searched well over two hours for the papers but couldn't find them. So out of frustration, Shawn walked to the elevator and went down to ask his mother where they were.

"Wha-wha-what?" She screamed

"They are looking for papers that great-grandpa wrote."

"Those papers contain magic that was lost to history! They can not get their hands on those!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said as he walked up to the elevator, and went up.

The doors to the elevator flew open and a jet of green light roiled from the open doors and struck Bellatrix in the right breast and sent her flying onto an old couch, her body limp and cold. Malfoy sprung up and launched his own killing curse. Shawn held out his wand, and the jet of green light stopped just before the tip of his wand. Malfoy looked at this act as if he had seen his father again. Shawn sent the curse that Malfoy sent, right back at him. He quickly ducked behind a china cabinet.

"Expulso!" Yelled Shawn as the cabinet exploded, along with all the china inside. Everything slowed down. Shawn saw Malfoy and quickly launched a stunning spell at him. At the same time, Malfoy sent a disarming charm at Shawn and the two spells connected, white in the center, red while going towards Malfoy, and blue running towards Shawn.

Everything sped back up. The two teens were now struggling over control of the stream. The bulging white center moved back and forth between the struggling spellcasters. Shawn put all of his strength into the quarrel over the spell river. Then Shawn's blue spell turned more radiant than usual, and over-powered Malfoy's so badly, that it sent Malfoy out a window, and to his death. End dream number one.

It was a warm summer day, and there was no peace. Dolores Jane Umbridge was on Shawn's front porch, screaming that she wanted Ravenclaw's cup. Why it wasn't Hufflepuff's cup, was what confused Shawn when he woke up. Harry and Shawn had just fought off a horde of Death Eaters. Harry and Shawn's eyes met. Then they turned to Umbridge, pointed their wands at her, and yell "Crucio!" Umbridge stood there screaming her head off. Harry and Shawn looked at each other triumphantly, yet the feeling did not last, for Umbridge wheeled around.

"Got you! There is no magic out side of school!" She said with a smile

Harry and Shawn were bewildered. She now had two goblets. She walked out, over the grass, and into the driveway, and sat down. She began to bang the old looking goblet into the pavement, and it shattered. Shawn's eyes widened, and his heartbeat sped up so dramatically, that he thought he would pop. The next cup was Ravenclaw's.

Umbridge picked up the blue and gold goblet. Shawn rushed to her side and grabbed the cup too.

"No, this is Ravenclaw's cup, it's a fairly heirloom, see" Shawn pleaded as he turned the cup to show her the golden bird, surrounded by blue.

"Ah, well its mine now" Umbridge said as the dream ended.

These dreams haunted Shawn for what seemed like weeks. He often found himself reenacting these dreams with a number two pencil, with a blue eraser at the end.

Over the next four days he would come home to find that his wand has not shown up yet. Yet he seemed content at poking his girlfriend with his pencil to see if anything would happen, or making a swift movement that ended with the pencil tip pointing at her. But alas, no matter what he did, or what words he said, nothing magical happened. In fact, his girlfriend had hit him once, because "He used the imperius curse to go get him a soda."

On the fifth day Shawn stayed home, to prep for his Dungeons and Dragons session the next day. At one, he decided to wake up, and have breakfast. As soon as he had his shirt on and got down the stairs, the doorbell rang. It was a UPS man with a long thin box. His heart pounded. The UPS man held out the pad and Shawn signed it. He took the package, and closed the door. He ran into the living room and tore through the wrappings. He held in his hands the ornate box of Whirlwood Wands. He carefully opened the box with shaking hands. There was the wand. The Death Eater, sixteen point five inches long, and age-encrusted grey, and a black finish. At last, he had his wand.


	3. Chapter 3

III: The Lessons Begin

Shawn ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind him. He could now do magic! He sat in his L-shaped desk, and grabbed a can that was lying about and set it on his desk and pointed his wand at it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said, but nothing happened.

"Oh yea, swish and flick!" He said to himself

He swished his wand, and flicked his wand towards the empty coke can and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" but nothing happened. He tried and tried again for hours on end, using different spells here and there. He finally gave up at five. He lay in bed, watching his TV, and lazily pointed the wand around the room, stopping at a stack of papers, and tiredly said "Bombarda", which was accompanied by the rustling of papers. The papers had flown all over the room, and the stack was reduced to nothing. He jumped up at the sight of this. He just did magic! Shawn moved to his desk and grabbed the notebook of translated spells and rushed out side. He moved to the side of the house.

He opened the book to the offensive spells section, and looked up Cone of Fire.

He pointed his wand out and yelled "Brennender Kegel!" and a huge cone of fire shot from the tip of his wand. The cone didn't last long, because Shawn lost his concentration with the prospect of magic.

Over the next few weeks, he practiced all of the Harry Potter spells, and the spells in the Player's Handbook. He soon had mastered them all.

It was now September, and school was to start in a week. So Shawn went to his mother to ask her an important question. The question was if they could order the wands he chose for his friends for D&D.

"But why not mom?"

"Because it would be too…expensive. Besides, magic isn't real."

"Oh really? Accio purse!" Shawn said, and her purse came flying around the corner, and into the office. His mother was so shocked that she could not keep from stuttering.

"It is real?" His mother asked

"Yes, I could teach everyone, and my friends, but they need wands."

At this his mother took her purse pulled out her credit card, and ordered the wands for him.

"This site also allows you to design your own wand and send in the design so it can be made." He told his mother.

"No, it's alright, I'll be happy with "The Fleur"

"Yay! Mommy's going to learn magic! Ahem! I mean congratulations."

"Your such a smart ass, you know that?"

School quickly started, and so did Shawn's lessons to his friends, and his deep dives into magic. After the first week, his friends who lived far away moved into his house. There was Spencer, who had moved to West Brookfield, Shawn personally found him and gave him a demonstration, and he automatically said yes. Then there was Adam, who moved to Florida before Spencer, Shawn took a plane down and stayed with his uncle Leo, while tracking down Adam, he got to meet some of his new friends, and still took Adam to live with him.

The second week of school started, Shawn, Adam, and Spencer all mounted their brooms and zipped of to the BMR High school. They met up with Drew, who lived with his dad and grandparents, Seth, who lived the farthest from the school, and Allyce, Shawn's girlfriend, at the track field. They all shoved their broom into the left pockets of their jeans, which were charmed to be extra dimensional storehouses, and marched of to the muggle school.

After the torture of muggle school, they all walked back to the track field in the front of the school, and took out their brooms. They all took of, and soon landed in the back of Shawn's yard. As soon as they landed, Jocelyn, who went to Smithfield school, joined them.

"Everyone in a line!" Shawn said, and they all did as he said.

"I have taught you all how to handle a broom, now I will teach you magic."

Shawn approached the front of the line, and they all turned around and faced him, first was Spencer.

"Spencer your wand is The Heropolous. Sixteen and a half inches, Ebony and ruby red finish, Veela hair. A wand for the confident, the valiant, the lionhearted." Spencer took the box, and started a different line.

"Drew your wand is The A.P.W.B.D.. Sixteen and a half inches, Ebony with a silver finish, Bowtruckle leg. The only replica of the Headmaster's wand."

"Allyce your wand is the Serpent. Eighteen inches, Gunmetal ebony finish, Dragon heartstring. The ultimate dark-side wand for those who want power."

"Seth your wand is The Werewolf. Sixteen and a half inches, Forlorn, worn birch with dark rings, Runespoor fang. For those who create their magic by the full moon."

At this, Shawn's mom popped out of the house, and walked up to Shawn.

"Is my wand in too?" She said in a sweet tone

"Oh, yes it is." Shawn said, as he took out another wand box, and handed it to his mother.

"I don't get introduced like the rest of them?"

"Uh, if I must." He said

"Mom your wand is The Fleur. Fifteen and a half inches, two-toned vinewoods finish with Fleur-de-Lis finial, basilisk fang. The French flower."

After his mother heard her introduction, she walked off, back into the house.

"Jocelyn your wand is the Poetrell. Sixteen and a half inches, black walnut finish, Fwopper quill. A wand for the creator who plumbs the deepest depths of the imagination."

"Adam your wand is The Godfather. Sixteen and a half inches, jet-black and silver grey finish, unicorn tail hair. For those who wish to work their magic undercover"

Shawn turned around, and looked at the apprentice wizards, who were all examining there wands. An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction flooded over him. He would teach the first generation of wizards in New England.

"My wand is the Death eater. Sixteen and a half inches, age-encrusted grey with a black finish, Psionic Incarnum. Join the dark side."

The group of protégé looked up and stared at their teacher. Psionic Incarnum? What the hell was that? Shawn's voice broke the long silence.

"In time you all shall learn the basics, and the advanced. What are the advanced? Well what is advanced? Well there is Pact magic."

Shawn pointed his wand at the ground and muttered "Markur de arcana", a blue jet flew to the ground, and a huge symbol was inscribed.

"The main component is the symbol, the second is the trigger"

The "Class" looked as the tip of Shawn's wand shone a deep blue, and more radiantly than before. As soon as the blue had appeared, it became a bolt of lightning that struck the center of the symbol. As soon as the bolt of lightning struck, a big gaping hole appeared were the symbol was.

A huge, two-tailed scorpion crawled up, and out of the hole that once was the strange symbol. It looked to Shawn, and then to his "Students" and lurched toward them. Shawn quickly stuck out his arm and yelled "stop". The scorpion stopped, just as he was about to close it's pincers around Drew.

"Pact magic is used to summon creatures. You find the symbol of your desired summons, summon him, and you to make a pact, for the demons service. There are three different types of summons. An Esper is the humanoid summon, and can be up to four stories tall. This, is an Anima. An Anima is your animal, only much bigger, and more serious. Lastly, there is your Aeon, which is your dragon." Shawn said to the half scared class.

Shawn waved his wand and the scorpion was forcefully sucked back into the hole, which quickly filled back up with the same patch of earth that was there previously.

"Another type of advanced magic is shadow, which isn't always wand based. Now will everyone please walk to me." Shawn said with a mask like tone.

The entire class walked forward and into the sunlight, which exposed their shadows. Shawn had his arms down by his side, the right one holding his wand, the other was free. Shawn clenched his left hand, and everybody stopped dead.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked the class

The class answered back by struggling to move. Shawn unclenched his fist, and the entire class fell head over heels. Shawn laughed.

"That, class, was shadow magic. A wizard with enough power could change someone's biology if they catch you're shadow. Also, when casting different spells, you're shadow might do something different ." Shawn wrapped up.

"Then there is Truename magic. Which is super advanced. The only truenames I know are the ones for my summons, and the truename for lightning." Shawn said, as he put his wand away.

"Klendashawputhayawqexlyz." Shawn said as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, and hit Shawn's arm, yet it didn't really hit him. Instead it curled around his arm, and danced around him playfully.

"With the power of truenames, comes the power to completely control the thing, even change it. As you see, it really does not require a wand." Shawn explained as he raised his hand, and the lightning shot up into the sky.

"Let's see what's next? Ah yes. Incarnum!" Shawn said pleasantly "Incarnum is the art of using the energy of the souls of those living, dead, and unborn. Now there are three ways to approach this. First of all, all Incarnum abilities require "Chakra" or soul energy. There are different types of charkas. There are the Soul and Totem chakras, then the Crown, Brow, Throat, Shoulder, Heart, Arm, Hand, Waist, Feet chakras." Shawn said as he stepped into the shadow of his house.

"The first way of Incarnum would be Soul Melds. Soul Melds are semi permanent magical effects crafted from raw Incarnum. Soulmelds are "worn" much like magic items. Once shaped, soul melds lasts as long as its creator wants it to." Shawn said, as he shut his eyes and concentrated.

Out of nowhere, purple-blue mist swirled around him, and then moved to his waist, and then started to form something. The class was also confused, because the color of the mist was also the same color of the bolt of lightning he used to summon his scorpion. After a few moments of concentration, Shawn now had two scorpion tails, crafted from the mist.

"These soul melds are solid, and translucent. Go ahead, come touch." Shawn said

The entire class came forward and touched his tails. They were amazed! Not only were they solid but also Shawn was controlling them with ease! Shawn used the tails to shepherd the eager class back into line. The tails went back to their curled positions, and evaporated into the colored mist, and disappeared.

"I will not show you necromancy, because I am not that evil. Yet I will show one last type of magic, which would be Psionics. Psionics, is the magic of the mind, and takes considerable concentration." Shawn said as he took out a few small crystals from his pocket.

"These crystals are the focus points for your Psionic powers. The more crystals, the more control you have over your Psionic abilities. Like so." Shawn picked up one crystal, and it began to glow, as Allyce began to float. Shawn concentrated, as Allyce began to rise, and fall before setting her back down. Shawn took out all the other crystals in his pocket, so now he had ten, and began to concentrate. The glow of the crystals was almost blinding, and Jocelyn rose into the air and stayed perfectly in place.

"Psionics are almost like spells, except that they use your mind, and crystals." Shawn said with a tone of finality.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone grabbed their brooms, and took off for home, everyone except Spencer and Adam, who stood their, watching the dark clouds come closer. A storm was brewing.


	4. Chapter 4

IV: The Storm

Night quickly fell that day, and the night, brought a storm, one of the worst storms in all of Blackstone's history. Shawn had fallen asleep before the storm hit, while Spencer, and Adam were talking in the neighboring room, just until the power came back on. Shawn was deep in sleep, dreaming of what seemed to be a world since past.

This dream world was rich in beauty, and weird looking animal human things. They had the head of a lion, except that its mane ran down its neck. They had canine teeth on their lower jaw, which ran up, and just over their snout. They had long slightly upwards-curving horns on their foreheads, and two pairs of slightly curving horns, along their back cheek bones, which curved down. They also had long, and slightly bushy tails.

There was a large group of them standing around an ornate fire pit, ablaze with a huge bonfire. The group of humanoids circled the fire, and poked it every time they could so the fire wouldn't die. Then an armored one walked into the room with the fire, with a couple of less armored ones. He dismissed the "Fire Keepers", and turned around.

"Our connection to The Weave is weakening, our master is going to turn us into sniveling animals." He said in a deep voice, and in an angry tone.

He turned around, and clapped his hands together, making sure that none of his sharpened claws broke. The fire turned into a "Table" of swirling hot red, yellow and orange flame. He snapped his fingers, and a castle appeared on the table, along with several miniatures of the wild humans.

"If we take Dracula head on it would cause too many fatalities. His undead army has too high of numbers." Said the best dressed beast

"You underestimate your own Charr army?" Said one of the ones with less armor.

Charr? Was that what they were? The Charr with the most armor went on.

"We will take him from the front, and send a few tactical teams in through the mountains."

Shawn awoke to a huge thunderclap that shook the house. He looked at his flashing clock, and saw that the power was back. Rain was pounding the windows so hard, that they could give way at any moment. Shawn peered through the front window and saw six, cloaked figures. One held her wand aloft, creating a shield from the rain; the others held their wands up high, as to cast light on the dark abode.

Shawn jumped back, and threw the shade back over the window. He stumbled backward, and tripped over the remote to his PS2. With a loud thud, as if it were thunder, his ass collided with the floor. Spencer and Adam rushed into his room, to see what was up. They turned on the light, and saw Shawn on the floor, wide eyed, and staring at the window.

"We're being watched, by wizards." Shawn whispered.

"That's impossible!" Ejaculated Adam.

"Turn off the light! They'll see!" Shawn whispered, and Spencer swiftly complied.

"What are we gonna do." Spencer asked, after turning off the light.

"You will do nothing." Shawn said as Adam helped him back up, Shawn cleared his throat.

"What?!' Spencer and Adam said together.

"No one else is fit to duel them, only I am."

"There must be something we can do!" Said Adam with a hint of helplessness.

"Yes, there is. Wake mom, dad, Korrie, Jen, and the Connor, and take them to the basement. You all are to stay put until I get there. Understood?" Ordered Shawn.

"But," Both said.

"Understood?!" Shawn said, while grinding his teeth.

"Yes, sir." Both said lazily. They ran off, got dressed in the dark, grabbed their wands, and lit them for their jobs.

Shawn went to the dark curtains of his closet, and stood there. "I never thought I would ever have to use these." Thought Shawn. He threw open the curtains, and opened the top drawer to the short bureau in there. There lay a cloak he had gotten and charmed. It was an exact duplicate of Toushiro Hitsugaya's captains uniform from Bleach, and Armstrong's gloves from Full Metal Alchemist. There was also a pair of prescription-lensed goggles.

He threw these things on and rushed downstairs, to see his mother being ushered into the basement, he followed. He found everybody standing in a tight knit pack; they stared at him as he came threw the door.

"What's going on?" Asked jen as she held her one-and-a-half year old son, Connor.

"We are being watched by a group of six wizards. I am going out to confront them."

"Don't do it!" Yelled his mother as she began to sob at the news.

"I am the only one who can duel them. I may not be able to over power them though." He said as a sudden realization struck him. He was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, waiting for it to shoot, and kill him.

His dad approached him, and looked down.

"If you die, we will not be able to hold together." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's why I won't die."

Shawn turned around, and headed up the stairs, but he heard little footsteps following, so he turned around. Connor was following him.

"Un…c…ur." Connor struggled to say. But Shawn knew that he meant to say "uncle".

He approached Connor, and looked down at him. Connor looked up and raised his arms, a sign that he wanted to be picked up. Shawn picked him and hugged him. After, Shawn put him back down.

"Go see mama." Shawn told him, trying not to cry.

Shawn took two steps, and Connor took one in the same direction.

"Go see mama!" Shawn said with a tear-streaked face. At this, Jen walked forward, and grabbed Connor, who started to cry and yell "Nananananananana".

Shawn walked back up the stairs, and peaked through the crack in the door. The wizards were now on the deck. Shawn thought of what to do. He stood back. He turned completely black, and turned into a puddle of darkness on the stairs. He moved his shadow self under the door, through the kitchen, through a window, across the street and into the freight yard. He popped back up and turned to normal.

"Man I need to get use to that." He said to himself.

"Klendashawputhayawqexlyz." Shawn said, as he held up both hands.

Two bolts of lightning sped downward, and curled around his hands. He also allowed it to hit the ground, so it looked like lightning hit the ground. He surrounded the lighting with shadow, and turned back into his shadow form. He crept up the wall, and into the street. He saw one wizard walk towards the drop that separated the road and the freight yard. He walked back, and told the wizards it was just lightning. Shawn crept along, and ended up under the deck, and took his human form, although still being shadow.

The head wizard reached for the doorknob. Shawn raised his shadowy arms, and turned his hands back to normal. He got behind one wizard, and jabbed his fingers into the back of the wizard's knees. Shawn quickly turned his hands into shadow, and drew them back under the deck, as the wizard toppled downward. He threw his hands up and solidified the shadows, just as he wrapped the encased lightning around the wizard's neck, choking him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shawn's voice thundered.

"That information, is only for the one code named Scorpius.

"I will kill him! Don't make me!" Shawn yelled.

"Is this Scorpius?" Asked the lead spellcaster.

Shawn's heart leapt. He had created this alias so know would know him. In a true act of desperation, he uncased the lightning, and burnt the wizard's head off, if he wasn't dead from lack of oxygen first.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said the head wizard, as the shield dropped, and they all fired curses down at the deck.

The spot where Shawn was exploded in tiny splinters, but it was too late. Shawn had slipped out from the deck, into the yard to the side of it, and turned to normal before they could draw their wands. Shawn took the advantage of the cloud of splinters, and the lightning as a whip. With his right hand, he swept through the cloud of splinters, and got another wizard in the face killing him instantly.

The lightning wrapped around his hands once more as he rand into the backyard, to which the wizards quickly followed. Shawn was standing there, ready to fight. The four wizards stood in front of the grape arbor, their wands drawn. Shawn shot his hand towards the wizards, and transferred the lightning to his fingertips. This was a smart move, for the lightning bolt sprung five other bolts, replicating Shawn's fingers, and slammed into the right end wizard, and pushed him through on of the arbor poles; the whole thing ended up on him in a loud clash of lightning and wood.

The wizard's fired curses at him, he flung his left hand out, and deflected the curses, and with his "Hand of Lightning" he picked up another wizard, and threw him about twenty stories into the air; he landed in the street. The other two wizards looked on in horror.

The hand came back around, and picked up another wizard, and slapped the leader with his last underling; the hand then shocked the person that it held. The wizard that was hit by the body was sent flying through the air, and sailed straight into the windshield of his mother's SUV, smashing the windshield completely. Shawn ran towards the wizard, the lightning now swirling around every curve of his body. The wizard stood on the hood of the car, and watched as Shawn approached the ruin of the grape arbor. Shawn jumped over the grape arbor, and the wizard waved his wand. The rubble exploded upward, sending Shawn into the backyard once more, and Shawn hit the ground, and accidentally releasing the lightning he had called down back up into the clouds. The wizard stepped down of the hood and pointed his wand at Shawn. The glass that was once the windshield, gathered behind him, and then flew towards Shawn. Shawn stumbled upwards, and saw the glass fly towards him. He jumped to the side and flung his right arm, which released his wand. The glass river swept around, and charged Shawn again. Shawn raised his wand, and pointed it downwards, and the glass turned to sand, and fell.

Shawn then pointed his wand at the remaining wizard, and shot a cannon ball sized spell at him. The wizard ducked, and soared over him, and hit his mom's SUV, causing it to explode, and flip upwards. The wizard flew into the mud, and caught a little fire on the edge of his robes, but the rain put it out.

The wizard got up and pointed his empty hand at Shawn. He looked around, and he had dropped his wand! Shawn took the opportunity, and sheathed his wand, and ran towards the defenseless wizard. He jumped over the arbor, in time to find his wand. The wizard shot a spell at him, but Shawn rolled through the mud. While doing so, he punched the air twice, once for each hand, and the spikes along the knuckles flew off.

Two pairs of spikes hit him in the stomach, and pushed him up about ten feet, while the other four slammed into his side, and pushed him threw the window of the auto repair shop. Shawn turned into his shadow form and flew to the window, as if he were a Death Eater. He returned to normal, and jumped down.

The wizard stumbled back up, his wand at the ready.

"My master was right about you Scorpius, you are a Master of many magics."

"Who is your master?!"

"I still can not tell you that, but what I can tell you, is that he is The Master of The Weave."

"The weave? What the hell is that?"

Too late, the wizard would not answer. He held his wand towards Shawn, a green light glowing. Shawn made his move to disarm him, the same time the wizard unleashed his killing curse, and so the wands became connected by the spells.

The green and blue lines connected and bulged with white-hot intensity. The last wizard made his message clear, he was there to kill. Lightning spat towards Shawn, but it missed him by inches. Shawn decided to do it, by it, he meant to invest his Chakra in this fight, and come out on top.

Shawn's spell glowed even bluer, and trumped the last wizard's curse. At the opposed end of the spectrum, opposite to Shawn, there was an explosion of force, and the wizard was sent out through another window, and back into the rain.

Shawn ran after him, and saw him get up. He twirled his wand, and a huge hand made of earth and stone grabbed the wizard, trapping his arms beneath the hands fingers, and dropping his wand. Shawn bent down, and retrieved the wizard's wand.

He thought to himself for a few seconds, before breaking the wizard's wand over his knee. The stranger hated the fact that his only weapon was gone. Blue mist sprang forth from nowhere. Forming two perfectly proportioned scorpion tails.

"These are filled with poison, so talk!" Shawn yelled as he lowered the tips of the stingers to his victim's head.

"No. I swore I would never reveal my master's name"

"Oh, well that's to bad." Shawn said.

Shawn breathed a deep sigh, and jabbed the stingers into the wizard's head, killing him instantly.

Back down in the basement, everyone managed not to cry while they heard the roar of the battle, but the silence was unbearable. They heard the door open, and slam shut, and the pounding of heavy feet. The sound grew louder, as it came down the stairs, and it opened the door. It was Shawn! He fell to his knees, as his mother came over, and grabbed him. "I'm sorry bout your car." He said before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

V: The Family

Shawn woke up a few hours later in a daze. He was still wearing the uniform, but his goggles were taken off of him. He was in his room, and on his full bed, with his Spider-man comforter over him. He had lots of cuts everywhere, probably because of the glass, and his uniform was in taters. He sat up, and thought for a little bit, as he was listening to the voices outside of his room.

"He was attacked Chucky, you can't just asked him what happened!" yelled his father

"I wasn't going to, James!" Said another familiar voice.

Shawn slid out of bed, and walked to his door, to see if anyone else was there. There was a long silence, in which Shawn opened his door and saw his father, and his three brothers. There was also Brian, and Kevin, who were Chucky's sons; both were over twenty. There was uncle Chucky in a chair at the center, then uncle Billy to his right, and uncle Bobby to his left. Kevin and Brian were behind their sitting father. Uncle Chucky had Multiple sclerosis, and could not stand for long periods of time.

"Hello." Shawn said in a scratchy voice.

"You look horrible." Remarked his uncle Billy.

"Yea, it was a tough stand, even with my knowledge in ma…" Shawn stopped and thought of their reactions.

"My knowledge in magic." Shawn said with the air of finality.

Everyone, except his father, stared at him. He could tell that they were all thinking whether or not Shawn was crazy. His uncle Bobby was the first to express his opinion.

"What kind of magic?" Bobby asked with an inquisitive tone.

"Well, it isn't that simple, you see." Shawn said as he stepped back.

In that small step backwards, he disappeared into the shadow on the wall. He played with them by explaining the different types of magic, while moving around in the shadows, so his voice was thrown from everywhere. Finally, he reappeared in front of them, as a three dimensional shadow.

"So, any questions?" He said with a smile on his dark face.

"How do we do that?" His uncle Billy said with a raised hand.

"The entire family will be getting together for lessons. Both my father's and my mother's side, and my friends. We will not be training outdoors though." He said with a straight face.

"Now let me show you to your quarters." Shawn breathed, "You have all been replaced with exact duplicates, for jobs, or children. Your wives will soon follow. My mother's side is already here."

He led them down the stairs, and to the cellar door. He threw open the cellar door, and stomped down the stairs. He stopped short of the door to the actual basement, and turned to a cabinet.

He opened the cabinet, only to find fancy glass containers. He closed the doors, and withdrew his wand. He ran the tip of his wand down the seam between the doors, and light spewed from the crease. Shawn had to cover his eyes because of the light.

He wrenched open the doors again, to find a pair of stone steps. Shawn stepped down these steps, and the other men followed.

The staircase wound downward about fifteen feet, and then stopped at a large doorway. The doorway opened up to a huge stone balcony. There stood a statue of a wolf, ready to pounce. Around the stone banister, there was a stone snake wrapping around it, its head held high. Other than the statues, the whole thing reminded Shawn of Hogwarts. The balcony split left and right.

"Girls dorms are to the left, boys are to the right" Shawn said, pointing to each side.

Since the entire group was comprised of males, he took them to the right. They went right, an then turned left, down some stairs, with a stone crocodile curled up at the bottom, and then stopped at a doorway, with leaping liger over the top of it. They moved through the doorway, into a large room.

It was a very nice room altogether, with a huge fireplace, and a large flat screen TV, that had HD-DVR, and surround sound. The men spread out, and checked out the sofas, and recliners. At the back of the large room, there were two large staircases, which curved upwards.

"Rooms are up those stairs, to the left and right." Shawn said while pointing to the stairs.

"Bathrooms are down here, to the right, and the kitchen is down here as well, but to the left."

From the stairs to the left, came several men. They looked around and saw the other men.

"These are the guys from my mother's side of the family." Shawn said.

Shawn walked beside a plump, and tall man. "Uncle Rick." He then moved to a tall, skinny, and nearly toothless man. "Uncle David." A dog showed up beside his uncle David. "This is his dog, Buddy." He moved to a short, balding man with a mustache. "Uncle Joe."

The men greeted each other, and began to settle in. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Well, I must leave you, so do not forget, that you bring stuff to be comfortable, you are stating here for your training." He said before hastily walking out the doorway.

He rushed back up the stairs, and ran past the balcony, and up the winding stairs, through the cabinet, up the cellar stairs, and to the side door, where a group of women were standing.

"Your husbands are down stairs, in their dorms." He said in a huff.

The women looked around, confused. They then turned around, and stared at Shawn.

"Follow me." He said in a tired tone.

He led them back down to the balcony way beneath the basement. They all looked in awe at the artisan-crafted stone statues. Unlike the men, the women noticed the enormous chandelier hanging out about 20 feet from the balcony.

He led them left, and down the stairs to the girl's dorm. There was a stone bear over the doorway, and a rabbit statue in the corner. They entered the dorm, and Shawn stood in the doorway.

"The stairs at the back each lead to your rooms, both left and right. At the bottom to the right are the bathrooms, and the left is the kitchen."

They all explored the room, and some sat down to talk to the women that were already there.

There was Ann, short, and stout. Diane, short, and a little skinnier than Ann. Elaine, short and very skinny. Carol, same height as Shawn, and bigger than Ann.

The other women were the wives of those men who had just settled into their dorm. Vannessa was the wife of Brian, short, and a little plump. Laura, tall, and skinny, the fiancée of Kevin. Norma, tall, and the wife of Bobby. Jose, short and plump, the wife of Chucky. And Tina, tall and plump, the wife of Billy.

Shawn left the doorway, and found all of the men had emptied their dorm, and gathered around the statues. Shawn glided up the stairs, and answered them before they could start.

"The rest have just arrived." Was all Shawn could get out, before all the women came gushing out of their dorm, and mingled with their husbands. Shawn stepped in front of the wolf statue, and cleared his throat.

"Welcome all of you. You all here to learn magic. Now ten stories below us, is the dueling area, where you all shall be trained. You get down by jumping. There is a cushioning charm on the floor below, so you will stop six inches before the ground, then drop again. You get up jumping, and meaning, you will shoot back up, if you don't land straight, there is a cushioning charm on this balcony as well. Kevin will demonstrate for us."

Kevin stepped forward, looking nervous.

"How am I to jump?" He asked.

"Anyway you like." Shawn replied.

Kevin ran towards the railing, jumped up onto it, and flipped upwards. He fell straight down, screaming his head off. He saw the ground approaching, and closed his eyes. He gasped as he stopped suddenly, and he opened his eyes. He was hovering above the ground. The charm ended and he fell to the ground, not even hurt.

He stood up, and screamed, "Woo hoo!" Shawn jumped down after him, feet first. His white cloak billowing upward. He stopped just before the floor, and landed on it some seconds later.

"Now to get back up, jump, and only thinking about jumping. A running start might help."

Kevin backed up, and ran. He jumped, and was shot upwards. He didn't stick the landing, but the cushioning charm saved him. Shawn jumped back up, and landed so gracefully, that it was as though he was a bird. There was a loud bang, and footsteps came from the spiral staircase, and drew came tumbling down the stone steps. Shawn's other friends soon followed.

Drew popped back up, and wiped his forehead.

"I'm okay!" he said.

"Good," Shawn shouted, "Now we can start our first lesson, which will be on Psionics, then we shall order your wands!"


End file.
